


[花灯|勋伦]数数

by xiaofei



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofei/pseuds/xiaofei
Kudos: 1





	[花灯|勋伦]数数

睁开眼，小聋子趴在他胸上眼巴巴望着他，像是在说“我痒”。

魏大勋登时忍不住了，下面也不辜负他的期望，有了反应。小聋子的呼吸滞了一拍，然后从魏大勋身上下来，脱掉裤子之后又坐到了原位——貌似还带着一个挑衅的微笑。从魏大勋那个角度能清清楚楚看到小聋子的性器也不争气地半勃了，于是他伸手往后去，果真摸到一片水渍。

刚要进去，小聋子就轻轻喘出声。魏大勋要是这都能慢慢来那可真不是个男的了，他扶着小聋子的腰，对准之后就猛的一按，剧烈的疼痛让小聋子片刻失了声。

越到后面，快感就越强烈。这句话，小聋子先前只在A片上目测过，但现在身临其境却的确有如这句话所说。魏大勋伸手摘下小聋子的助听器，没了它，小聋子立刻噤声，直到看懂魏大勋的口型以后才又喘出声。

魏大勋说，放心，没人听得见，挺好听的。


End file.
